


Valkyrie

by Fififjonka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fififjonka/pseuds/Fififjonka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl comes begging for the king's help, Legolas is the only one to answer. He sets on a journey, trying to find the truth. The dark secret his father had been hiding from him for hundreds of years. But sometimes it is better not to know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plea

The gate stayed closed. But she did not give up. She banged on it again, ignoring the pain in her fist. An elven guard appeared in the tower above her, looking down at her.

"Get out of here," he said sharply. "You are not allowed to enter."

But she could not leave. This was the last chance, the last hope. 

"I must speak to the king!" she shouted, clenching her fists. The guard regarded her with a cold smirk. 

"The king has no interest to speak to  _you_ , though. Leave this place now."

She took a deep breath, thinking desperately. 

"I won't leave till he hears me out! I will be standing there, banging at the gate and calling for him and you can be sure I will stand my ground!"

She probably would not be so brave, even under such circumstances, but she had no knowledge about elves killing people. She only hoped she would not be the first one.   

"Do as you wish," the guard said, closing the small window.

"Wait," she yelped. She looked around. Night was slowly falling on the forest and the air was getting cold. It took her three days to walk there and she had been trying to get inside since the first morning sun beam. She could not go back like that. She put all hopes to this. With her heart beating fast she banged at the gate again.

"Let me speak to the king! Please! I must speak to the king!"

Nothing happened and she leaned her back against the gate, letting her arms fall by her hips. She had no other option than to wait until they open the gate and get inside somehow. She ran a hand over her face, sighing heavily. The thought she would come back alone and helpless was making her guts twist with pain. The moon climbed up the sky, the silver light protruding in the branches of the high trees. She shivered with the cool night breeze.

"Girl."

She startled, jumping off the gate and looking up. The elven guard was in the window.

"You may come in," he said. "The king will hear you out."

The gate opened before her and she drew a shaky breath and slowly walked inside, another guard approaching her, gesturing her wordlessly to the path among the trees.

She had heard about the beauty of elven realms but even then she could not imagine something so beautiful and more - being actually inside such a kingdom in the first place. The silver light on the trees, the fine decoration and architecture... But there was no space for adoration in her mind at the moment. The guard led her up on the paths and bridges clinging to the trees until they entered a hall bathing in dark and shadows. There was elven light on the walls and she looked ahead, noticing the silhouette of the soaring throne, made in the form of tree branches and giant antlers, as it was remaining in darkness.

"Come closer."

The cold voice echoed around, making it appear like it was coming from every direction. She made a few steps forward, tilting her head backwards as she was staring at the throne towering above her. She could already see the king sitting on it. His figure was hidden in shadows, only the profile of his head with the crown was visible. His right arm was resting on his knee, the long robes folding over the stairs leading to the throne.

"So..." he said. "Speak."

She could hear her own nervous breath and fast heart beat. She coughed, trying to calm down, hiding her dirty hands behind her back.

"Hail to the elven king of the Woodland Realm,” she said, bowing. “I am Idunn from a village laying north of Mirkwood, at the foot of the Grey Heights and fear drove me to you. I came to plead you for help..."

She wetted her lips, wiping her sweating hands to her vest. 

"Something...  terrible is happening where I live. It has started half a year ago... People claimed they saw shadows creeping at nights and heard screams and crying... And a month or so ago people have started...disappearing..."

She shook her head, her voice lowering. 

"Men and women, old and children... Sometimes we would find...blood... pieces of clothes..."

Her voice died out as she remembered. The pond of blood at their door…

She lifted her eyes up to the king.

"Please, help us. There's nobody else that could. We are not able to defend ourselves against such evil..."

She stayed in silence, breathing heavily. The elven king did not say anything, nor did he move.

"And why would you assume I would have any intention to help your people?"

"Because -," she stopped, her eyes roving over the dark hall -, "because you are strong enough. You... you can fight it."

"I do not care about your village," the king said. "What is tormenting your people is none of our business."

"But... please..."

Idunn made a few more steps forward. 

"You must help us."

The king moved briskly and she saw his blue eyes flash coldly as the feeble silver light fell into them. 

"Watch your tongue."

"Whatever it is it can come to your doorstep too," Idunn continued, approaching the throne.

"This realm is well protected," the king said, his voice raising. 

"Take her out," he commanded and two guards appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her arms. 

"No!" she shouted. "No, please! Please help us! I'm begging you!"

She tried to push the guards off desperately, looking up at the throne. 

"Don't turn your back at us! Listen to me! You must help! You are the only hope. Please!"

"Enough of the noise," the king said with annoyance. "And do not come here anymore."

Idunn kept fighting but her strength was nothing compared to the guards. They dragged her over the hall, away from the last hope she bore in her heart.

“Stop it.”

Idunn turned after the voice, pausing in her struggle. A tall, slender elf walked up to the hall, looking at her. His eyes had the same colour as the king’s. Idunn knew who that was. The king’s son, Legolas.

“What is this about?” he asked, shifting his eyes from her to the throne.

“Another unfortunate trying to make us do their business,” the king answered in a flat tone. Idunn grasped the situation and broke free, rushing to Legolas and taking a hold of his arm.

“Please, prince, help us. My village, my family, they will all die soon if you do not help us. I am begging you!”

The guards wanted to take her but Legolas gestured them to let go.

“I will take ten men and will go to the village. I will find out what is happening in the village,” he said. The king rose, walking slowly down the throne, his robes swishing quietly behind him. He regarded Idunn with a piercing look and she almost felt herself shrinking. He looked at Legolas then, giving him an unpleasant glare.

“You will not participate in this. Haunting a wild dog they were not able to tame.”

Legolas was looking at him with the same resentment.

“Do not try to stop me,” he said. “I am not afraid to go.”

The king narrowed his eyes in anger but Legolas had already turned around, walking away. Idunn was staring after him, aware of the king’s eyes burning into her back.

“Come,” Legolas said and Idunn gladly obeyed, wishing to be as far from the king as possible. They were walking through the forest in silence. Idunn rather kept her eyes down as all the elves passing by stared at her. Anxiety returned to her heart. The king was enraged and it was because of her. What could she expect now? And why did the prince offer help, going against his father?

“Sit down.”

Idunn looked up. She was in an elegant room with bookshelves all over the walls. She sat down the round table, putting her hands nervously over her lap. She did not dare to look at him, though. He leaned against the tree supporting the room, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Why did you come alone?” he asked. Idunn shrugged lightly.

“You were the only hope,” she said. “I knew it. But the king’s seclusion is well known. They did not believe he would help.”

Legolas smirked.

“They thought right,” he said. “Asking him for help is like trying to move away the sea.”

“I had to try,” Idunn said. “I thought I could persuade the king somehow.”

That time Legolas chuckled bitterly.

“Tell me more about the evil,” he prompted her. Idunn swallowed dryly, interlacing her fingers.

“It has started suddenly. Shadows, figures, strange voices. And then people disappeared. We locked the houses, boarded up the windows, we would keep watch every night over the village but nothing helped. All we have is in that village. We have nowhere to go.”

Legolas was listening to her in silence, frowning. Idunn felt shivers running down her spine as she was remembering it.

“Rest here,” Legolas said, pushing off the tree. “We leave in the morning.”

* * *

 

Legolas hated being called for. Interrogated and questioned like some kind of a burglar. But it was his father’s way. When he returned to the king’s chambers, he saw his father standing by the table, reading parchments. He did not look at him and Legolas was waiting till Thranduil finished reading and put the parchment aside.

“Care to explain this reckless rescue mission of yours?” he asked.

“There is nothing to explain,” Legolas said. “They need help and we are obliged to give it.”

“We are not,” the king disagreed and turned, looking at him.

“I do not want to see you near the Grey Heights. What is happening in that village is no concern of ours.”

“It is no concern of  _you_ ,” Legolas said. “You do not care about anything outside the realm.”

Thranduil breathed in deeply, lifting his head a bit.

“I keep the realm safe.”

“No, you keep it in ignorance,” Legolas said, watching his father’s eyes darkening with anger.

“I am going tomorrow whether you agree or not.”

“I will not give you a single man,” Thranduil said.

“Then I will go alone,” Legolas said, his tone firm.

“Do you want me to directly order you not to?” Thranduil asked and danger was in his voice.

“Do you want me to disobey the direct order?” Legolas said and silence spread between them. He gave his father one last glare and turned around, leaving. Considering his part he had nothing more to say to him. He tried to control the anger building inside his chest. But he expected nothing else. Somebody desperately needs help – his father turns his back on them. Why should Legolas think it would be different this time? He knew his father was blind to everything outside the borders.

Back in his room he put both hands on the table, leaning against it, and letting out a sigh. He was aware of the reason his father did not want him to go to the Grey Heights. The secret he had been keeping away from him for all the years. What had really happened there hundreds years ago... Why did he not want him to find it out? 

Legolas slowly walked to the window, looking down at the forest.

Could a part of such great evil survive until now?


	2. Follower

The Grey Heights... The place of dismal and death. The king was standing on the bridge, watching his son go, his eyebrows furrowed. Should have he prevented him yet he knew he would go nevertheless. Unless he chained him or locked him in the prison and that was below the dignity of them both. And he was well aware of his son's stubbornness.

Thranduil turned, walking back to his chambers. He would lie claiming his son's lack of respect and obedience left him unaffected. Why should he have any interest in the events outside their realm? If something would endanger their kingdom, they would be left alone to protect it and their people. Hardly could they wait some incompetent villagers would come to their aid. Thranduil expected nothing more from Legolas than to understand that.

Did he not see the steps Thranduil had done to seclude and shield the kingdom were for the best?

The king stopped, finding himself in his chambers, looking from one of the highest windows down at the realm. Yet he could see why Legolas so insisted to go. He wanted to find out the truth...

"My king..."

Thranduil slightly turned his head after the voice.

"What is it, Elethril?”

The old elf was standing a few steps behind the king. He used to be the advisor of Oropher and he was the oldest elf living in the Woodland Realm.

"Why has the prince left alone, with no men?"

"I do not give men to those who disobey my orders."

"The prince answered a call for help. It was the right thing to do."

"Do not speak about what is right or not," Thranduil cut him. "I see what is right for the realm, for our people. Which is something my son fails to take into consideration."

"He does consider it, my king. And you know why he is going. He wants to know the truth about that night the queen died."

Thranduil turned, looking Elethril in the eyes.

“The truth is long known. He can read it in the library, I wrote it myself,” the king said, gesturing his hand in the library direction.

“Perhaps he believes there is more to find out…” Elethril said and Thranduil narrowed his eyes. He respected him but would not tolerate him insolence.

"I do not want to hear of that matter anymore," Thranduil said. "Let the prince do what he wants. Leave now."

Elethril bowed slightly, walking away, the king's eyes still upon him.

"And send for Heleth."

The king poured himself a cup of mead, drinking it contemplatively, playing with the cup in his fingers. The Grey Heights. He should have forbidden him to go there. Why did he want to stir the ghosts of the past? To wake up the memories of death and loss...

The king touched unwittingly his left cheek.

"You sent for me, my king."

Thranduil put the cup on the table, taking the carafe and refilling it.

"Yes. Take a horse and follow my son. I do not have to remind you the prince should not notice you. You will keep me informed about everything happening in that village."

"Yes, my king."

When Heleth left, Thranduil walked up on his throne and sat down. How could he ever tell his son the whole truth? He would never want him to know…

* * *

Their narrow path led through shrubbery and spiny bushes, shrouded in shadows. From time to time a lonely sun beam found its way through the branches but otherwise it was dark and quiet.

Legolas was ahead, leading them, occasionally looking over his shoulder at his unlikely companion.

More than a horse rider Idunn looked like a sack of wheat in her stiff position. Legolas was glad he chose such a patient horse for her. Her brown hair was matted and there were several dirt smudges on her face.

"You walked here all by yourself?" Legolas asked. "That is impressive."

"I was scared a lot," Idunn admitted, not taking her eyes off the horse.

"But I wasn't more scared than in my village," she said. They crossed a stream, going deeper to the forest.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Legolas smirked. She was just a child. And yet, when he recalled the last night, he found it quite amusing that a sixteen year old human girl managed to get before his father and she even had the chance to yell at him. Lucky girl, he thought.

They kept walking through the forest until the evening was upon them. The path in front of them widened, making it possible to lead their horses side by side.

"I'm really grateful you offered your help, prince," Idunn said. Legolas nodded. He did not mention he had personal reasons to go, though.

“I haven’t even told my sisters and mother I was going. They would be furious.”

She smiled a little.

“But the look on their faces when they will see the elven prince with me…”

Legolas could vividly imagine that.

“None of the people who disappeared came back?” he asked and Idunn shook her head, her expression darkening.

“No, prince. They just vanished. Some of them were inside their locked houses. We had to break the doors to get inside. There was blood on the floor but nothing else and windows were closed from the inside.”

Idunn paused, speaking more silently then.

“We haven't seen the sun for months. It's cold and dark there. This... shadow embraces us...”

Shadow... Legolas remembered the lines all so well...

_The darkness came quickly like a summer storm, swallowing us all, the mouth of a great shadow dragon. And coldness and roaring came within it, sucking the warmness from the air._

Could it be the same thing again? Why now, after all those years?

Legolas froze then, hearing something on his left. He raised his arm to stop Idunn and pierced through the darkness of the forest. He could see animals hiding in the shadows, birds and insect miles away. But that noise was not an animal… Slowly, he reached for the dagger on his back. He jumped off the horse without a sound.

“Careful, careful, prince…”

Legolas narrowed his eyes as he looked at the culprit in his grasp. He raised an eyebrow immediately, letting go.

“Rovain?”

The black-haired she-elf gave him a smirk.

“Who did you expect?” she asked. “Hard to believe you would think I would let you go alone, wherever that may be.”

Legolas put the dagger back to the shield on his back.

“You should go back,” he said, albeit he knew it was pointless. “After my father finds out – “

“What?” Rovain asked, the smirk still on her lips. “Would he send me to bed without dessert?”

“He would banish you, most likely.”

“He wouldn’t,” Rovain said, taking the reins of her horse Legolas pulled her off.

“He knows you would have another tantrum of anger.”

“I do not have anger tantrums,” Legolas protested and Rovain chuckled.

“With your father you do,” she said.

“Which is always his fault,” Legolas said and Rovain gave him a serious nod.

“Of course it is,” she agreed. “Now would you tell me what this is all about? Who’s the girl?”

“Her name is Idunn,” Legolas said. “She’s come to ask us to help her village. Something’s happening there, people have disappeared.”

“You came to the king with that?” Rovain asked, shaking her head. “You are brave. Or uninformed. Where is the village again?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Legolas said but Rovain had already been in the saddle.

“Why did you go then?” she asked and Legolas sighed. Arguing with her usually led to nowhere and he got up on his horse as well.

“It’s near the Grey Heights,” Legolas said and Rovain shot him a look, her eyes attentive.

“I can see now,” she said quietly. “And you think it can have something to do with what happened there in the past…”

“Maybe…” Legolas admitted. Rovain knew about it as little as he did but she was aware of his desire to find the truth.

“You won’t probably like what I’m about to say,” Rovain said, “and do not misunderstand I would take the side of your father but I’ve been asking myself many times if he doesn’t have a good reason to keep the truth away from you.”

“You’re right,” Legolas said, passing by her horse. “I don’t like it. Let’s move.”

* * *

 

They made a pause on a small glade and while Rovain and Legolas were talking in the elven language, Idunn was stroking the neck of her horse, the stallion looking back at her with his calm brown eyes. One one hand Idunn wanted to be home as soon as possible but on the other she was afraid to. 

She turned, looking at the two elves again. They were sitting in the grass, absorbed in their discussion. Rovain was listening to something Legolas was saying, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. She had a pale scar going across her face and Idunn wondered what could have caused it. Rovain got up then, jumping to the saddle of her horse. Idunn tried to climb her stallion herself and she managed after two unsuccesfull attempts. 

“Let's move,” Legolas said. Rovain let Idunn walk in front of her, looking at her with the bright green eyes. 

“What is that?” she asked, pointing at Idunn's hand. Idunn looked down, noticing a dark stain on her skin, looking like an old burn scar. 

“I... haven't noticed it,” she said. “But that's nothing, it'll heal...” 

Rovain kept watching her thoroughfully, taking Idunn's hand and touching the scar. Idunn winced as she felt a strange cold stab inside. She withdrew her hand, prompting the horse to go. She felt Rovain's eyes on her back and had sudden urge to be as far from her as possible. When she heard Rovain's horse following her, she lowered her eyes to her hand, looking at the dark stain.

She was sure it had not been there yesterday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, more info and more mystery, hope you like it and please read and review, the comment button is just a click away. Thank you!
> 
> PS: Can't get rid of the notes I wrote for the first chap, think they will appear at the end of all chaps, so sorry for that. Maybe in time I'll figure it out :-D


	3. Scar

_"It cuts her face or it will die."_  
They were standing opposite to each other. Numerous orcs were gathered around them, pointing their arrows at their heads.  
"Do you hear, elf?!"  
Legolas looked Rovain in the eyes. She was looking back at him, her face stern.  
"Do it," she said.  
"No."  
"It cuts her face!" the orcs kept shouting at them, sending a few arrows at their feet. They did not move a muscle.  
"Do it!" Rovain repeated as more arrows flew in the air, missing them only by inches. Legolas pulled his knife out and looked at the blade. The orcs were bellowing, beating the ground with their spears.  
"No," Legolas said, letting his arm fall. The displeased roar was rising. The orcs aimed at him, stretching their bows.  
Rovain grabbed the knife from his hand and she cut her face, her teeth gritted. The orcs cheered. The knife fell out of her hand. The excited shouting of the orcs stopped all of the sudden, with a cloud of arrows coming from every direction, killing them all in a moment shorter than a blink.  
When the elven warriors appeared on the glade, Rovain lost her balance and Legolas caught her when she was collapsing.  
"Why did you do it?" he asked. Blood was dripping from the wound on the ground.  
"Because you wouldn't," she said, her voice hazed with pain. He lifted her to his arms, carrying her away, not paying much attention to his father watching him from his horse. He was sitting by Rovain's side all the time the healers were tending to the diagonal cut on her face.  
"Don't look so miserable," Rovain said and Legolas lifted his head up, giving her a look.  
"We are alive, that's what matters," she said, touching lightly the bandage on her face.  
"And it will heal. Besides, warriors should have some scars," she added. "They should be menacing, not pretty. Like you."  
Legolas raised an eyebrow at the weak smirk she was giving him.  
"You are still pretty," he said and Rovain's pout changed into a soft smile. She reached and held his hand. Legolas bowed and kissed her gently on the lips. The healer came then, putting some more herbs on the wound.  
"I'll let you to have some rest," Legolas said, aware the herbs would heal the wound quicker if Rovain slept for some time.  
"Fine," she said, closing her eyes. "If that makes you happy."  
Legolas left the healing room, walking slowly to his chambers. It surprisingly was not guilt he felt but something far different. The only thing he could think of at the moment was Rovain. He was so lost in his mind he did not notice his father waiting for him in his chambers until the king spoke to him.  
"I trust she will be fine soon."  
Legolas looked at him. He was still wearing his armour and judging by the black blood stains on his robes he had just returned. He gave him a nod.  
"Have you dealt with them?"  
"Yes. Hopefully it was the last remaining group," the king said. Legolas was looking out of the window, waiting for his father to start his reproaching they should have not separated, they should have been more careful, they should have listened to him or the usual thing about them being too close to each other which he would not tolerate. That was yet another thing that added to his low mood. It was of course understandable he disliked the thought of Legolas having a close relationship with Rovain but that did not make it any easier.  
"I am grateful she did that," Thranduil said, making Legolas turn at him with surprise.  
"Otherwise I would find you both dead there," the king said, maintaining his cold demeanour. He looked Legolas in the eyes briefly.

_"_ _I will see she has everything she needs until she recovers," he said, already walking away._

_"It was the right thing to do," he said before leaving. Legolas was looking after him with shock. He realized his father had gone to his chambers not to scold him but to offer some comfort, in his own way, which was surprising enough and it only stirred the confused thoughts Legolas had already had in his mind.  
She did not hesitate at all. She just took the knife as if it was the easiest thing in the world._

Legolas was looking at her at the moment as well, at the scar crossing her face. She had not spoken about it ever since.  
"What are you thinking of?" she asked. "I know you're looking at me."  
She turned at him as all three of them were walking side by side along the forest.

"Nothing," he said, dismissing the thoughts. "Just an old memory."

* * *

Hardly ever would the king go the old library. His father, the deceased king Oropher, had it built and it was his favourite one in the whole Woodland Realm. Often he could be seen there, absorbed in the books and parchments. Maybe that was the reason Thranduil did not like going there. But that evening he broke the habit.  
He sat down by the window, the soft afternoon light shining inside the library at the ancient memoirs. He held a parchment in his hand and he knew his son had read it numerous times. It was the only record, the sole testament of the events.

_The darkness came quickly like a summer storm, swallowing us all, the mouth of a great shadow dragon. And coldness and roaring came within it, sucking the warmness from the air. And when it lifted the queen and the prince were gone._   
_I went to search for the queen and my son; day after day I was going through the Grey Heights, the hostile and cold land of nothing but wind and grey grass. And one day I found her, lying lifeless near the rocks, with the prince crying in her arms._   
_After the queen's burial many men were sent from the Woodland Realm to find out what the cause of her death had been but none of them returned with any message._

Thranduil got up from the chair. Creases appeared on his forehead and the king sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. He had been foolish when writing the parchment to think Legolas would not ask questions one day. He was not thick-headed. Although Thranduil had never given him any opportunity to doubt, his son knew that was not the whole truth.  
The king looked up from the window, the parchment still in his hand and he was clutching it involuntarily.  
 _Do not go there, Legolas._  
"My king."  
Thranduil did not move.  
"Do you have any information for me, Heleth?" he asked.  
"Yes, my king. The prince is heading half way through the forest and it appears Rovain has joined him."  
"Of course she has," Thranduil said, dismissing him. He had actually wondered she had not joined him sooner. But he did not feel angry at her; despite she did that behind his back. Even though he wanted to teach Legolas a lesson, he did not like him going alone. Rovain was a skilled warrior, she would be a welcome help in the time of need.  
Thranduil remembered that day he had found her in the house of her parents, both slaughtered. The defiant little girl. Exactly the type he did not want Legolas to find liking in. And he did, of course.  
That happened not long after the queen died. He could still see the look in her eyes, the look that had been haunting him ever since.

The grip of his hand tightened. He should not have allowed him to go.

* * *

The three-membered company was slowly proceeding along the border of the forest towards the north; with cold wind blowing against them despite it was late spring time. Rovain was at the back, keeping an eye on the girl. She really was a terrible rider. But Rovain was impressed by her storming at the king. Who would have thought the first person daring to do that would be a sixteen year old girl. Smirking, she thought Legolas must have been envious of her.  
Speaking of whom, Rovain looked up at Legolas, who was frowning slightly, evidently deep in thoughts. Rovain knew he did not like going against his father's wish but she understood why. The tense relationship between them was well known. A lot of people were on Legolas' side for he was the young prince with a caring heart but there were also many of those behind the king because he kept the realm safe.  
But according to Rovain the main issue was they both were so stubborn without realizing it about each other.  
"The wind is getting stronger," Legolas said.  
"A storm is coming," Rovain said, watching the clouding sky. She could feel rain in the air.  
"There should be a Silvan temple near," Legolas said. They arrived to the temple when the first rain drops started falling, walking inside. The floor was covered with dry leaves and occasional sods of grass. While Idunn was eating some fruits, Legolas and Rovain were standing in the open entrance of the temple, looking at the heavy rain.  
"I'm glad you are going with me," Legolas said and Rovain smiled lightly.  
"Do you remember when you went to deal with spiders invading the forest? You did not want me to go either so you did not tell me."  
"You were quite angry at me," Legolas said, with a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"Quite angry?" Rovain repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I was furious. And I made sure it would never happen again."  
She gazed back at the rain and took a deep breath. The wind was unusually cold for a spring storm. The vague anxiety returned to her heart. A part of her wanted to persuade Legolas to go back. Whatever Legolas or anybody else could think about the king, he was not hiding the truth from Legolas to hurt him. Rovain could imagine it had quite the opposite meaning.

She sighed to herself, shaking her head lightly. She feared what they might find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, hope you liked, please review so I know what you think! The comment button is right below :-) Thank you!


	4. On The Edge

_Legolas was sitting in the soft forest grass, looking absent-mindedly to the distance. He had yet another quarrel with his father and preferred to be alone, as he always did. Wind was moving his hair gently as he closed his eyes against it._

_A cone fell on him and he looked up. He frowned, raising his eyebrows afterwards._

_"Rovain?"_

_"At last you've noticed me," she said, amused, sparks flashing in her eyes. "I've been watching you for quite some time,_ prince _._ _I was almost afraid you would start crying or something."_

Legolas narrowed his eyes, trying not to look offended but that evidently did not work as Rovain laughed. She knew he had been going to this place whenever he wanted to be alone and cool down after having a fight with his father, often she was waiting for him there. She climbed down the tree quickly, sitting on the grass next to him. Once again she reminded him of a wild fox.

"Don't call me prince," he said at last. Rovain smirked.

"I didn't know you mind. Maybe it depends, am I right?"

Legolas sighed, looking away. He was used to her teasing him. Rovain lied down to the grass, letting the sun warm her face.

"Why did you two fight this time?" she asked.

_“Does not matter…” Legolas said._

"I think you should not take it so personally," Rovain said. "It's only his opinion after all."

"It's easy for you to say," Legolas said. "You're not his son."

"Yes, thankfully," Rovain said, giggling and peeking at him. Legolas fixed her with his eyes.

"I will gag you one day," he said and Rovain raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Why not now?"

_Legolas glanced at her and she leaned, giving him a quick kiss. She wanted to withdraw but he held her arm, pulling her closer to him. Her fingers travelled up to his hair. They looked to each other’s eyes, leaning against their foreheads._

_“Can you imagine your father would see us?” Rovain said, her black eyes wide with a pretended scare._

_“He would be furious, most probably,” Legolas said, smirking. “It would be worth a try.”_

_Legolas knew, though, his father was aware of them, there was not much in the Woodland Realm that would escape his sight. But after the night they had been captured by orcs and Rovain had been forced to cut her face, the king had started ignoring them and he would not speak about that anymore._

“It’s not far,” Idunn said and Legolas looked ahead, dispelling the thoughts of past. They left the forest behind, going uphill. The wind was getting colder and the sun was hidden behind grey clouds. Shivers ran down Legolas’ spine and he trembled involuntarily. Rovain turned at him.

“Did you feel it?” she asked, frowning and he nodded. The freezing wind blew against them again and Legolas saw in Rovain’s face she felt the same strange coldness like him. He took a deep breath, steading his horse that was stomping nervously.

“Are you hurt?” Rovain said, going to Idunn. The girl was cowering in the saddle, her head bowed, her arms wrapped around her body. Legolas approached her as well while Rovain touched her arm. She winced, withdrawing her hand quickly.

“What is it?” Legolas said, rushing to Rovain’s side. The she-elf looked at him with puzzled eyes.

“Nothing, I…” she did not finish the sentence, shifting her eyes back to Idunn. The girl lifted her head then, her eyes hazed a little.  
“Sorry,” she said quietly. “It was the cold air… It’s like in our village… It sucks the life out of you…”

Legolas turned his gaze to the rising hills in front of them, aware the Grey Heights were right behind them, the village lying in between. The wind was coming from that direction.

* * *

  _The king was sitting in his chair, covering his eyes with his hand. It was late at night and the room was dark. He was listening with his teeth gritted, frozen like a statue. It had been going like that for several days with no positive change. No healing method or ancient magic would do any good. And he had enough._

_He got up, walking briskly to the healing chambers, following the desperate cry. He stormed inside, the healers looking up at him, sharing the same anguish in their eyes._

_“King…” they uttered, bowing a bit and stepping aside. The king did not pay them any attention, heading to the small bed._

_“He is not getting better yet…” a healer said. “But we hope –“_

_“I have had enough of this,” the king said. “I am taking him away.”_

_He bowed for the little baby crying in the bed, lifting him to his arms. The bravest healer tried to stop him, reaching an arm to him but the king shot him a glare._

_“Do not touch my son,” he said with warning, the healer withdrawing immediately. Thranduil carried his son back to his chambers, sitting on his throne, wrapping his coat around the tiny form. He could feel his son tremble with pain, his little hands clutched in fists. The crying was tearing the king apart. Thranduil hid his son’s head in his palm gently, covering the black mark on his skin. The fact he could not do anything better to help him haunted him but he could not stand him cry with so much pain anymore. He kept sitting with him on the throne the whole night._

_“Hush now…” he was talking to him silently, soothing him. He held him in his arms and in his mind he was trying to wrest him out of the grip of death._

_“It will pass…”_

_The little prince was clutching Thranduil’s finger with his whole hand. Thranduil lowered, placing a soft kiss on his feverish forehead._

_“Hush now…”_

_As the morning was coming, his son’s cry was slowly getting quieter. A stab of dread ran through the king’s heart and he looked down, breathing out with relief when realizing his son was sleeping. He did not move, though, staying with him the whole time he had been sleeping._

_When the first sun beam protruded through the window, it fell to the king’s face, revealing a large burned scar on his left cheek. Thranduil carefully removed his hand then, observing his son. The exhaustion was visible in every bit of his face. Thranduil stroke his son’s temple softly. His son snuggled up in his arms. The king closed his eyes, relaxing slowly. The black mark had been gone._

It had been hundreds years since that night. Yet the king remembered every moment of it. He knew, even now, his son had been on the edge of death that night. He was not sure what had happened, why the black mark had disappeared. But he forbade everyone who knew about it to tell. He did not want Legolas to find out.

And now his son was walking back towards the curse.

* * *

 Idunn’s hands kept trembling and she was clutching the reins firmly to keep it away from the she-elf and the prince. She felt sick and it was getting worse the closer they were to the village. When the cold wind was blowing, it was the worst.

“Are you alright?”

It was the she-elf calling at her from behind. Idunn nodded, not wanting her to question her again.

“I am cold,” Idunn managed to say, cursing silently when that made Rovain walk side by side with her. The she-elf took off the green coat she was wearing, throwing it over Idunn’s shoulders and securing it under her chin with straps.

“This will keep you warm,” she said.

“Thank you.”

Idunn looked up into her black eyes.

But that was not Rovain’s face. She did not have hair and her eyes were full white. Idunn bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She blinked, taking a shaky breath. Rovain was still watching her but she looked normal again, except for the worried expression.

“Are you feeling unwell?” the she-elf asked with concern. Idunn nodded. Rovain pulled out a sack of herbs. She took a handful of dry leaves, rubbing them in her hand and giving them to Idunn.

“Take a deep breath,” she said and Idunn did that, inhaling the smell of the leaves. She felt instant relief and she relaxed slowly, giving Rovain a grateful look. Rovain nodded, prompting her horse and speaking to Legolas. Idunn could not hear them, though. She kept breathing in the leaves, her heart racing and her hands sweaty.

Could her mind be playing tricks on her? But the face, the terrible pale face… She saw it, clearly, like she could see the horse underneath her.

She frowned, scratching the black mark on her hand. It kept itching painfully. She rolled her sleeve down to hide it then, taking a hold of the reins again. When she looked up to the direction of the village, her guts twisted and she forced out a silent groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one, are getting more and more dangerous, also a little flashback to Thranduil's "fathering." Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Welcome

_Rovain was bowing above the basin in her room, carefully washing down the mud off her face and arms. She had been training with Aldur that day and she had earned some painful blows in the process. Well, he was known for his vanity and he did not take it easily someone like Rovain dared to challenge him. But it was well worth it. She had observed him and she had learned many new moves._

_If only it was not so painful._

_She hissed, washing the wound on her arm. She took off her robes, wearing only her underskirt. She took the wet cloth, washing the mud off her left arm._

_“Do you not know when to stop?”_

_Rovain looked over her shoulder. Legolas was standing in the door of her room._

_“Have you been watching?” she asked, albeit she knew he had been, hidden in the tree shadows nearby._

_“It was hard not to,” Legolas said. “I am surprised Aldur even agreed.”_

_“Well, I had to motivate him a little,” Rovain said. “So I said you claim he is no longer such a skilled warrior like he used to be and that you would defeat him anytime.”_

_Legolas gave her a cold glare and Rovain smirked, amused, washing another wound on her collar bone._

_“You should have seen the look he gave me. It would wilt all the flowers in the water gardens.”_

_She heard Legolas walking towards her and stopping right behind her, breathing against her neck. He ran his hand slowly up her left arm, his cold slender fingers carefully avoiding the wound. Rovain closed her eyes as his hand moved up, stroking her cheek gently. She turned around, looking him in the eyes._

_He brushed against her lips with the tips of his fingers and they kissed. His lips were cold and Rovain felt feeble shivers on her skin, as she always did when he touched her._

“Legolas!”

Rovain watched Legolas running up the hill, leaving them behind. He stopped there, looking down at something they could not see yet.

“We are there!” he said and Rovain looked at Idunn, the girl’s exhausted eyes focused on the elf prince.

“Home,” she said silently. She had the hazed look again and Rovain did not like that, watching her often, noticing she was trembling and keeping her eyes closed most of the time. During their journey the clouds were getting darker and the sun could not get through them anymore. The cold wind did not cease either.

Rovain prompted her horse, running to Legolas and staying right next to him. Below them a village was lying, embraced in grey clouds and mist. The snowy peaks of the Grey Heights were rising behind it, the dark rocks still in the sinister silence.

“Something is very wrong,” Rovain muttered and she did not need any evidence to know that. She turned at Legolas. He was watching the village with his eyes narrow.

“Legolas?”

He shook his head.

“I am sorry. It was just the strange feeling… I’ve been near the Grey Heights many times but never before have I felt this way. Like I know this place.”

Rovain stayed quiet. She looked behind at Idunn, the girl pale in the face, circles under her eyes.

“I think,” Rovain said, surprised it was actually her saying that, “we should go back. I don’t like this, Legolas. Let’s go home and come back with more men.”

“My father won’t give them to me, didn’t I tell you?” Legolas asked, still watching the village. “And I wouldn’t go back anyway.”

Rovain shifted her eyes back to the valley below them, the village cowering in the shadows and dark. She would – in most cases – go straight headlong to any adventure but this time she was hesitating.

“We should get moving,” Legolas said, cutting her thoughts and Rovain looked up, still not convinced. But Legolas did not wait for her to agree and he started descending to the valley. Rovain let Idunn pass by her and followed them. She ensured her dagger, knife and sword were at place, touching the weapons and taking a deep breath. Somewhere deep in her mind she wondered with fear if her sharp blades and her skills with them would be enough this time.

* * *

 

There was only a small cairn on the plain grave. Unlike Oropher’s mighty tomb, the queen’s resting place was simple, with wild flowers covering it. Thranduil knew she would want it that way. He was standing above the grave in the moonlight of the starry summer night, his white and gold robes standing out in the soft darkness.

Making a few steps further he touched the cairn.

It had been long since he had last spoken to her, besides the fateful night. He missed her very much.

Thranduil tilted his head lightly on side.

“You should not be here,” he said, not turning around. A young boy hesitatingly stepped out of the bushes to the glade. He was tall and lean, his hair having the colour of straw.

“Why did you follow me?” the king asked. The prince looked up.

“I know you go here,” he said. Thranduil did not move.  

“Go back,” he said. “It’s safer inside the gate.”

Legolas stood his ground.

“I’ve spoken to Elethril today,” he said. “I asked about my mother, about her funeral. He told me you let her bury without even showing her face.”

It was a tradition in the realm to bury the deceased in beautiful robes, with their faces covered only in a transparent veil. But Thranduil decided otherwise for his wife.

“Why?” Legolas asked, his voice rising, when his father did not answer.

“You should not think of it,” Thranduil said at last.

“No, I want to know,” Legolas said, anger in his tone and Thranduil knew he had been preparing this moment for some time, evident from the carefully chosen words.

“I had my reasons,” the king said. “Don’t ask anymore.”

Legolas stayed silent but Thranduil could hear his heavy upset breathing.

“Why did you bury her like that? Why did you not show her face?”

“I said,” Thranduil turned, looking him in the eyes, “let it be, Legolas.”

His son frowned, opening his mouth to keep trying, his blue eyes glimmering with tears and disappointment.

“What are you hiding?” he asked eventually. “What had really happened?”

“Go and read it,” Thranduil said. Legolas took a deep breath. He turned, disappearing in the forest. Thranduil watched him leave, finding himself clutching the cairn so firmly his knuckles turned white. He sighed, releasing the stone in his hand.  

“I am sorry,” he said then, walking away.

* * *

 

The road leading to the village was made of stones, and it clearly was not used much. Legolas had to force himself to walk slower as he was driven forward but this unknown force. Albeit he was aware of Rovain’s worry, he was not able to calm her down at the moment. His mind was occupied by something far different.

When they neared the first flat house, Legolas noticed the curtains moving slightly. Nobody was in sight but Legolas felt they had been watched. As they proceeded more to the village, counting about thirty houses, a sudden cry made Legolas turn.

“Idunn!”

An older woman was running to Idunn. The girl jumped down the horse, embracing her.

“Mother…”

Legolas looked at the house the woman came from, noticing two little girls peeking out of the door.

“Don’t worry,” Idunn said to her mother. “I brought help. This is Legolas, the son of the elven king and the prince of the Woodland Realm. And this is his friend, Rovain. And this is my mother, Itha.”

Idunn’s mother was looking at them with her eyes wide and she muttered to Idunn: “What did you do, girl?”

Legolas heard Rovain coughing to hide the chuckle.

“We have come to find out what the evil tormenting you is,” he said. “We’ve come to help.”

Itha had finally come back to her senses, shaking her head.

“Of course. We are very grateful. Pardon my manners but we don’t usually see elves in our village, let alone an elven _prince_.”

Legolas ignored the pout Rovain was giving him.

“Please, come inside,” Itha said. “I’ll talk to the others. My daughters will take care of you. Idunn, take our guests to the house, quick. You can leave your horses in our barn.”

As she left, Legolas and Rovain followed Idunn to their house. They met her sisters in the doors. They were younger than Idunn and they kept lifting their big eyes to them shyly.

“These are my sisters, Ola and Lennia,” Idunn said. “Take them in and I’ll bring some drinks.”

Ola was the first to dare and take Legolas’ hand, guiding him inside. He managed to look at Rovain before she was taken by the other sister, Lennia, as well. There was only one room but it was comfortable and the fireplace was flickering with flames.

Ola led him to the small table and Legolas sat down, the chair so low his knees were at the same level as the table desk. He met Rovain’s look. She was standing by the fireplace, leaning against the wall with one hand, smiling at him with amusement.

“Thank you,” she said, when Lennia handed her a cup of hot tea, taking a sip.

“It’s good,” she said, earning a wide smile on Lennia’s face. Legolas was shaking his head lightly when he noticed a cup of tea by his hand as well, Ola’s eyes fixed on him. He tasted it only for the decency’s sake, giving her a nod with a smile, although the tea was nothing an elf would enjoy. It caused the same smile on Ola’s face nevertheless, so it was worth it, though.

The door opened again and Itha walked inside, along with a group of villagers. They were all wearing the same surprised expressions Legolas expected them to and he let them to cope with the situation for a moment, listening to their bewildered greetings and their “I would never believe…an elven prince in this house!” before he spoke. They were all listening to him in silence though, their eyes focused on him unreservedly. Rovain was aside, also listening and playing with her dagger, her eyes attentive.

“When has the last villager disappeared?” Legolas asked then. A young man answered.

“It was my wife,” he said silently, his voice weak. “Three days ago. In our house.”

“I want to see it,” Legolas said and the man nodded, gesturing him to follow. Rovain pushed herself off the wall, walking after them. The man led them to another house, stopping by a big bed. His eyes were reddish when he spoke.

“I woke up and she had been… gone. I can’t sleep ever since that night… I don’t go to this room at all.”

He shook his head in distress and left them. Legolas walked over the bed, trying to notice every possible suspicious sign. There was a bit of dried blood on the pillow, as he caught, but other than that there was nothing unusual.

“So she has just disappeared while sleeping?” Rovain said, frowning, pacing over the room.

“It looks like it…”

Legolas lowered his eyes to the ground. He froze, narrowing his eyes.

“Rovain…”

The she-elf hurried to his side, looking at the same spot. The floor was made of dark wood and it could have escaped the eyes of men but not theirs. Legolas reached, copying the stain with his fingers. On the floor, right under the bed, next to a small pond of dried mud, two footprints were visible, like burned to the wood, resembling human feet. But there were claws on both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a longer hiatus another chapter. Hope you like and please comment! Thanks!


	6. Chase

Idunn was tossing in her bed, her feverish skin wet with sweat. She could not sleep a single while and she opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling. The fireplace was casting orange flame light on the walls and it was crackling softly, the only sound besides the breathing of her sisters and mother.

Idunn sat up, rubbing her eyes. The two elves were outside, looking over the village. Idunn groaned, sickness washing over her. She remembered, all too vividly, the morning they had found her friend, Tomm, had disappeared, too. He was an orphan and was frightened so Idunn's family took him in. And Idunn woke up in the morning, going to his bed. But it was empty. Just a pond of blood next to it, the blood dripping on the outside stairs under the door. She could still hear herself scream as she stood there in the blood. She had this feeling something was crawling up her legs and she woke up only after her mother grabbed her.

Idunn scratched the black mark, the itching burning her. With widened eyes she realized she had scratched herself to the flesh.

"Idunn…"

Idunn looked around.

"Mother?"

Voice died in her throat. Only an inch in front of her,  _it_  was standing. The pale, wrinkled face, bald, with white hollow eyes. Its mouth was round and shrivelled, with slavery teeth.

Idunn could not speak. She could not move. The thing approached her, the empty eyes piercing through her. She heard it rasp. The clawed fingers sank into her arms. Idunn's mouth opened in a silent scream.

* * *

_She was lying on her back, her head tilted backwards, her eyes wide open. Thranduil closed them slowly and covered her body with his coat. He stood up then, oblivious to the searing pain in his left cheek. His son was crying in his arms, shivering and tense and the king turned, getting to the saddle of his horse. He forced the horse to run as fast as possible, not stopping until he was inside the kingdom._

_"_ _King!"_

_"_ _The king has returned!"_

_"_ _Send immediately two men for the queen's body," Thranduil ordered, describing the location. He rushed to the healing room, handling carefully his son to the healers._

_"_ _Do something," he said, his voice sharp. "Now!"_

_They turned their shocked expressions to the little prince and as they were examining the black mark on his head, Thranduil closed his eyes, pain taking over him._

_"_ _You must help him," he said. "You must save my son."_

_An elven woman approached him with a white cloth soaked in the extract of healing herbs, putting it over the wound on his cheek. Thranduil held the cloth there and although the burning pain was slowly lessening, the ache in his heart was getting worse._

"My king…"

Thranduil did not open his eyes, sitting in the hall, high up on the throne. There was a glass of red wine in his fingers, the stones in the rings on them glistening faintly in the weak evening light.

"Leave me alone," he said but heard Elethril did not go away.

"I have come to ask if you have any news about the prince…"

"He has arrived to the village," Thranduil said, taking a slow sip of the wine.

"He is probably guarding it like a dog. Is that all?"

"I was wondering if we should send him some men," Elethril said. "They will gladly go to their prince's aid."

"I think I have made myself clear," Thranduil said, his voice steel. "No men for those who disobey. It does not matter it is my son."

Elethril fell silent, standing in the shadow under the throne, his figure still. Thranduil kept his eyes closed.

"What if the same that had happened hundreds years ago is happening now? How will he stand against it alone?"

"It is not the same," Thranduil said silently. "A girl came with this story she most probably made up and my son is the first reckless fool to offer his help."

Elethril waited with his answer and Thranduil resisted the urge to shout him out of his chambers. When the elf spoke again, his voice was quiet and calm.

"What you say may be right. But we both know what may be in question, too. You have been protecting the prince ever since he had been born, even more after that night the queen had died. And now you let him go there, where it all had happened, alone. And only because he wants to find the truth you – even though for a good cause – have been keeping from him. I do not want to be there once you start regretting that decision."

Thranduil's eyes opened half-way, the icy blue orbs lowering to the elven advisor below.

"Go," he ordered and Elethril gave him one last look before turning and walking away, the echo of his steps distancing from the hall.

* * *

"This place is full of fear. I can't wait to be back home…"

Rovain was sitting on the stairs of one of the houses, looking to the dark night.

"I thought you like this…" Legolas said, standing next to her. Rovain shook her head.

"Well, I like adventure but this is something else…"

She knew Legolas had sensed it too. There was something wrong with this place and when she let herself feel the air around, and the cold wind, this dark coldness would spread inside her too. It was almost painful and was making her sick.

"You are not afraid?" she asked then and Legolas looked down at her, his blue eyes hesitating. At the first moment it appeared like he was going to say no but then he changed his mind.

"I don't know," he said frankly and Rovain appreciated the honest answer. She knew she was probably the only one Legolas could tell the truth to and she was well aware of its value. She took a deep breath. The unnatural complete silence around was giving her shivers as well. No animals or birds of any kind could be heard around.

"However, I need to find out what happened," Legolas continued, silently, almost like speaking to himself.

"I must know why and how my mother died. And if my father had something to do with it."

Rovain's eyebrows flew up, turning at him.

"This is what you are thinking?" she asked, her tone surprised. Legolas did not answer.

"That's nonsense," she said. "Everybody would agree your father loved the queen."

"How can we know?" Legolas asked quietly. "And why would he be keeping the truth from me, then."

"He can have thousands other reasons," Rovain said. "Ask the elderly, they will all say the same. Your father loved the queen and he loves you."

Legolas did not seem convinced much.

"Legolas, listen to me," Rovain tried again, Legolas' eyes shifting to her. "Whatever you may think of him he would not do such a thing. He's just… stubborn. Like you."

Legolas glared at her bitterly, his arms crossed on his chest.

"And like you?" he said. Rovain fell silent, the smirk disappearing from her face. The last time Legolas had spoken about it, he had not even waited for an answer. Rovain hoped he would not bring it up again. It was easier for her to pretend nothing had happened and they were still the same as they had used to be. But perhaps it was not possible…

She should leave the Woodland Realm, she knew it. For the sake of the both.

"Are you also afraid of my father?" Legolas asked then. "Or do you think  _I_ am?"

Rovain looked up, shaking her head. She would actually welcome if the king was the only problem.

"This has nothing to do with him. I wouldn't be afraid of him because of that. If he was the only obstacle I would be happy. But I told you… I don't want to be a queen, Legolas."

Rovain gave in a weak smile.

"I would be a terrible queen, trust me. I know nothing of royal manners and I hate sitting longer than it takes for your father to announce a celebration. But you are the heir, it is your birthright to inherit the rule over the Woodland Realm. I won't be the one the take that from you."

Rovain rested her arms on her knees, observing the village thoughtfully.

"I like being free, you know that," she said. "My freedom is the gift I cherish the most. I can do what I want, I can enjoy the thrill of danger and adventure and I am responsible only for myself. I wouldn't be a good queen to you. And albeit you see it differently now, one day you would regret you had given it up"

Legolas was watching her, his face impassive. Rovain lowered her eyes to the ground, taking a breath. It was easier to say such things when she was not looking him in the eyes.

"Or maybe one day  _you_ will regret this decision," Legolas said and Rovain closed her eyes, unseen, and she agreed with him in her mind.

"I don't think you mean what you said, either," Legolas continued. "I can tell, Rovain. I am the heir and I will be the king one day. And that day it will be the time to  _stop doing whatever I wish to_. And I thought you knew – my queen would be always free."

He left her speechless and Rovain simply started at him as he had already turned away from her, so taken aback by his words the dagger she had been still playing with had almost fell out of her hand. She put it back to the shield on her vest, trying to regain her composure.

"I – "

The screaming cut her short and Rovain jumped up, the dagger back in her hand. They both started running towards the source of the screaming – Idunn's house. Legolas flew inside first, Rovain just behind his back, looking over the room.

"What happened?" Rovain asked, orientating quickly. Idunn was kneeling on the ground next to an empty bed, her two sisters hidden behind her, all three of them crying, tears running down their faces.

"My mother…" Idunn whispered. "She's gone…"

Rovain frowned. How could that be possible? How could they vanish like that?

"You didn't see anything?" Legolas asked, observing the bed with a few blood drops. Rovain gently pushed the girls aside, immediately looking down at the floor. She focused on the planks, noticing the same footprints they had already seen, only this time they were much more visible.

"Legolas…" she muttered, pointing at them. Idunn looked over Rovain's arm, her wet eyes confused.

"What do you see?" she asked weakly.

"The footprints. Do you not see them?"

"I see some marks… not footprints…" Idunn said, turning and embracing her two sisters. Rovain and Legolas exchanged looks. They knew elves could see better than men.

"They are much more distinct than those we saw yesterday," Rovain said and Legolas nodded. They looked around the floor when Legolas gestured her to come over, pointing at another footprint aiming at the door. The decision was quick.

"Girls," Rovain said. "Do you have anybody in the village to go to?"

"Our aunt... Elvyra," Idunn sobbed. Rovain took Ola's and Lennia's hands.

"I will take you to her and you will stay in her house," Rovain said. "And we will go after what has taken your mother."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and please comment!


	7. Narrow Path

The track of the footprints was going weak with time, the burns fading but Legolas and Rovain were still able to follow it to the darkness of the forest. Unless common men they were not afraid of the forest at night, albeit they could both sense the presence of something evil, which was on the contrary growing stronger.

“It does not live here,” Rovain said.

“Yes,” Legolas agreed. “It is just the track we can feel.”

They both looked up to the sinister peaks of the mountains. The track was obviously heading there.

“I think we have lost the track,” Legolas said then and knelt, observing closely the ground. Rovain did the same, touching the earth with her palms.

“Do you think,” she started but did not continue. Legolas looked at her. His face was darkened with shadows and his eyes were cautious, he reminded of a beast of pray tracking down its victim. Rovain had never seen him like that and it brought unease to her heart.

“What did you want to say?” he asked. Rovain shook her head.

“Are you afraid to tell me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Legolas’s expression did not change but his hard eyes softened slightly.

“Tell me.”

“I wanted to ask if you think it was here where your mother died,” Rovain said. Legolas did not seem upset about it, though. He lowered his eyes back to the ground and made a few steps further, kneeling again.

“I am sure about it,” he said. “It was somewhere close to this place, very close.”

Rovain took a deep breath, a painful grip tightening in her chest. She could never persuade him to go back but she did not want to leave him alone. At the moment she could understand the king’s fear much better. There was something of great evil will and they were approaching it with each step.

“This way,” Legolas said and got up, disappearing quickly among the trees. Rovain followed, her right hand flying to the hilt of her dagger often. They walked through the forest for at least two hours and the night was upon them. It was surprisingly quiet around, too quiet as Rovain was aware there was no presence of animals or birds, they all moved away from the mountains. The air was getting colder and heavier. The footprints were not following any path in the trees and they had to fight their way through the bushes and twigs.

“Stop…”

Legolas held a hand in the air. They had reached the end of the forest and saw the wall of black stone, glimmering with wetness. There was a narrow crack in it, looking like a thin line darker than the surroundings.

“Legolas, I think we should –“

But he had already been ahead of her, disappearing in the crack. Rovain shook her head.

“Stubborn,” she muttered and hurried behind him. The stone walls closing at them were cold and slimy. Rovain had never been in a place she would like less.

“Legolas, slow down,” she called quietly after him, she knew he would hear. But he did not slow down. Rovain muttered something more about stubbornness and sped up, she could not see him anymore, nor to hear his steps.

She noticed very indistinct writings on both sides of the stone wall. She paused in her run and copied the runes with her finger.

“What is it…” she mumbled as she could not recognize the language, which itself was odd.

“Legolas, did you see it?!”

But no response came. Rovain froze where she stood. She felt as if something brushed against her. She pulled the dagger out and turned and was not surprised she could not see anything. Yet still… Her senses rarely failed her.

At the moment Rovain swayed. A burst of pain overwhelmed her and she collapsed on her knees, bowing her head. She felt like thousands of tiny needles piercing through her. It was gone as fast as it came, leaving her breathing heavily with her forehead almost touching the ground.

“What…”

She got up, taking a deep breath and steading her arms. There was no way she could explain what had just happened. She shook her head and hurried after Legolas, her heart pounding.

“Legolas!”

She threw all alertness away, terrified this _thing_ could have got to Legolas as well.

The crack in the rock was getting narrower, forcing Rovain to go sideways until it suddenly ended, opening into a low and rapidly sloping cave. Rovain stood there for a couple of seconds, hesitating. She had the urge to go back for some help, aware the thing they were dealing with was not for two mere elves to fight. But she could not just leave Legolas alone.

She continued warily, using the little light there was to guide herself. Fear was growing inside her with each step.

“Legolas…” she whispered when her eyes fell on an object a feet or so ahead. Legolas’s sword. What circumstances could have forced him to drop it? Rovain did not dare to think. She picked it up and there was something sticky on the handle. She smelled it.

“Blood…”

* * *

 

The king was standing in his chambers completely motionless, his absent look aiming out of the window, although his mind was dwelling somewhere far distant. Helethcame to report in the morning and the news he had brought deeply troubled Thranduil’s mind.

There was another disappearance in the village and his son with Rovain had gone to pursue a track leading from the attacked house through the forest to the rocks of the Grey Highlands. The last time he had seen them they had been following the track right into the rocks.

Thranduil feared it would lead that way. And Legolas only had one companion…

But he had warned him. He had personally forbidden him going there and he had gone nevertheless, showing no respect at all. He should be alone now, when he had been so sure to deal with it on his own.

Slight creases appeared on the king’s forehead. The information he could get from Heleth was not enough anymore. He needed more, he needed to be closer…

Legolas had known about the danger, though, he should not have come at all. If he had not gone –

However, had Thranduil been expecting anything else from him? Stubborn as he was, it really was no surprise he reacted like that. He should bear the consequences now.

Thranduil moved out of his bedroom he would rarely spend any time in and walked to the throne, still deep in thoughts and he looked up, his eyes shifting over the carved wooden chair and for the shortest moment he could see himself sitting there with his son crying in his arms.

He turned and went for his white armour, putting it on and the fine metal glimmered faintly in the afternoon light.  

“Elethril!”

The king strode over his chambers to the staircase, rushing downstairs, while Elethril hurried to follow him.

“Yes, my king.”

“Alert the King’s Guard,” he said. “We are leaving at dusk.”

“Yes, my king,” Elethril said, not asking further questions and he was apparently aware where they were about to go but Thranduil did not care anymore. He was going to get his son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After quite a long hiatus another take. Thanks for reading, hope you liked and please, comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> OK, that is the first take, hope you like it. It does not follow the exact events of LOTR or HOBBIT but I don't consider it AU. Please, let me know what you think and drop a comment. Thank you!


End file.
